Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to Internet technology and, more specifically, to systems and methods for implementing self-destructing links for content such as, images, videos, text messages, and emails.
Description of the Related Art
Internet links, also referred to as uniform resource locators (URLs), are often used to share web content, such as URLs, images, videos, text messages, and emails, between Internet users. Links can be easily sent via email, chart, instant message and any other suitable means. When the Internet user clicks on the link, his or her browser accesses the Internet resource associated with the link and displays it to the user.
In many cases, it is desirable for users to place certain restrictions on the access to Internet content given to other users. For example, it may be desirable to limit the time period during which the other users may access the specific shared Internet resource. Unfortunately, conventional Internet links cannot be used by the Internet users to enable flexible content access restrictions. Accordingly, new and improved technology for sharing Internet content and providing flexible access control thereto is needed.